classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Zul'Farrak
Introduction Remember to pack your sunscreen, and get ready for a battle royale with the Sandfury Trolls. This is one big bad instance. * Also known as: ZF, Zul * Found in: Tanaris (Zul'Farrak Map on WorldOfWar.net ) * Enemy Level Range: 38-48 :This sun-blasted city is home to the Sandfury Trolls, known for their particular ruthlessness and dark mysticism. Troll legends tell of a powerful sword called Sul'thraze the Lasher, a weapon capable of instilling fear and weakness in even the most formidable of foes. Long ago, the weapon was split in half. However, rumors have circulated that the two halves may be found somewhere within Zul'Farrak's walls. Reports have also suggested that a band of mercenaries fleeing Gadgetzan wandered into the city and became trapped. Their fate remains unknown. But perhaps most disturbing of all are the hushed whispers of an ancient creature sleeping within a sacred pool at the city's heart - a mighty demigod who will wreak untold destruction upon any adventurer foolish enough to awaken him. Group and Level Guidance * Player limit: 5 * Meeting Stone level range: 43-54 A good group composition would require a tank, an adept healer and an AOE, mage being the best class, due to their large range of AOE attacks. AOE is essential for certain boss fights and non-elite trash mobs, unless you want to clear individual mobs. This instance can be extremely tough in places, depending on player level, and careful pulling is of critical importance. It is far too easy here, when attempting to pull one mob, to accidentally pull more, and for the group to then wipe because they underestimate the mobs' strength. It is also extremely important to avoid opening too many of the graves inside the instance and unleashing all of the zombies at once, since doing so will quickly lead to the group being overrun. The treasure available here is of good quality, with a large array of green items and a decent drop rate of silver and cloth, as well as some leather from the basilisks which accompany the trolls in certain places. While multiple Hunters and pets can serve as a makeshift replacement for a Warrior in a group if a Warrior is unavailable, this strategy is likely to cause wipes and is to be avoided if at all possible. This instance is one of the last major ones that players will experience before the Blackrock Mountain complex and the commencement of serious raiding. As such, also given the level of difficulty, it provides an excellent environment for players to develop the group co-ordination skills and depth of familiarity with their characters that they will need before moving on to such places. If you think you're good at running an instance group, ZF will provide you with an opportunity to discover whether or not that perception is accurate. Quests * (from Yeh'kinya in Steamwheedle Port, goes to Feralas) ** (goes to Zul'Farrak) *** (goes to The Hinterlands) **** (goes to Sunken Temple) ***** (from Prospector Ironboot in Steamwheedle Port, goes to Eastern Plaguelands) ****** (goes to Blackrock Spire) ******* (in Steamwheedle Port) ******** (goes to Yojamba Isle) * (from Krazek in Booty Bay, goes to Gadgetzan) ** (from Tran'rek in Gadgetzan, goes to Zul'Farrak) * (from Trenton Lighthammer in Gadgetzan, goes to Zul'Farrak) * (from Bink in Ironforge or Deino in Orgrimmar, goes to Dustwallow Marsh) ** (from Tabetha in Dustwallow Marsh, goes to Zul'Farrak) * (from Chief Engineer Bilgewhizzle in Gadgetzan, goes to Zul'Farrak) * (from Klockmort Spannerspan in Ironforge, goes to Mirage Raceway) ** (from Wizzle Brassbolts in Mirage Raceway, goes to Zul'Farrak) (No pre-requisite quest for Horde) Alliance Quests * (from Gryphon Master Talonaxe in Aerie Peak) ** (in The Hinterlands) *** (goes to Nethergarde Keep) **** (from Thadius Grimshade in Nethergarde Keep, goes to Zul'Farrak) ***** (in Nethergarde Keep) ****** (in Nethergarde Keep) (goes to Aerie Peak) ******* (from Gryphon Master Talonaxe in Aerie Peak) Horde Quests * (from Venom Bottle in Hiri'Watha, goes to Tarren Mill) ** (from Apothecary Lydon in Tarren Mill, goes to The Hinterlands) *** (goes to Sen'jin Village) **** (from Master Gadrin in Sen'jin Village, goes to Zul'Farrak) ***** (goes to Shadra'Alor) ****** (from Apothecary Lydon in Tarren Mill, goes to Undercity) Zul'Farrak Quests on Thottbot Preparation for Zul'Farrak * One group member in possession of Mallet of Zul'Farrak is needed to summon Gahz'rilla. As recorded on Ancient Tablet: :The Mallet of Zul'Farrak :To create the Mallet of Zul'Farrak, one must first travel to the Altar of Zul and obtain the sacred mallet from a troll Keeper :Next, one must bring the sacred mallet to the altar atop of the troll city of Jintha'alor :Using the sacred mallet at the altar will infuse it with power, and transform it into the Mallet of Zul'Farrak Sacred Mallet is a Static drop from Qiaga the Keeper atop the Altar of Zul. Use the Sacred Mallet at the altar atop Jintha'Alor to create the Mallet of Zul'Farrak. Maps Here is a map with the bosses. Walkthrough Zul'Farrak is a big circle, so the End Boss can be done before most of the Mini bosses. Chief Ukorz Sandscalp can only be gotten to after you defeat Nekrum at the end of the Pyramid Battle, if you talk to the goblin before you talk to Sergeant Bly, therefore, most classify him as the "End Boss". Gahz'rilla can be done before or after the Pyramid Battle/Sergeant Bly/Chief Ukorz Sandscalp, and requires a special item, so in some sense, he can also be the "End Boss". Nevertheless, it's a technical thing. Zul'Farrak is one of the first instances you may use your mount in, due to its large size. Note: After the Pyramid battle, if you talk to the goblin before you talk to Sergeant Bly, then there is a timer that begins (approximately 2 minutes). If you do not talk to Sergent Bly before that timer runs out, Sergent Bly (and party) will hearth out of the instance preventing the completion of Divino-matic Rod quest. Enemies * End Boss: Chief Ukorz Sandscalp (and Ruuzlu) * Mini Bosses: Gahz'rilla, Sergeant Bly (and party), Antu'sul, Theka the Martyr, Sandfury Executioner, Hydromancer Velratha, Nekrum (and Shadowpriest Sezz'ziz), and Witch Docter Zum'Rah Loot Antu'sul * Neck, 13 Stamina, 5 Spirit level 43 * Mace, 32.2DPS, 61-113 Damage, Chance on hit: Blasts nearby enemies with thunder slowing their attack speed by 10% for 10 sec and doing 7 Nature damage to them. Will affect up to 4 targets. * One-Hand Sword, Equip: Increases your chance to parry an attack by 1%, Level 44 * - Plate, Hands, 318 Armor, Random Enchant, Equip: Increases attack power by 14 Chief Ukorz Sandscalp * Plate Shoulder, 396 Armor, 12 Strength, 12 Stamina, 8 Spirit * Two-Hand Staff, 43.5 DPS, 118-178 Damage, Chance on hit: Stuns target for 3 sec. * Axe, 33.6 DPS, 63-117 Damage, Chance on hit: Wounds the target for 75 damage. * Leather Head, 118 Armor, 8 Strength, 16 Stamina, 5 Spirit, Equip: +32 Attack Power. * Main Hand Sword, Use: Combines Jang'thraze the Protector and Sang'thraze the Deflector to form the mighty sword, Sul'thraze the Lasher, Chance on hit: Shields the wielder from physical damage, absorbing 55 to 85 damage. Lasts 20 sec. Gahz'rilla * Mail Chest, 290 Armor, 10 Stamina 23 Spirit * Dagger, 28.1 DPS, 35-66 Damage, Chance on hit: Surrounds you with electricity, dealing 10 Nature damage to any who strike you for 15 sec. Shadowpriest Sezz'ziz * Leather Chest, 144 Armor, 10 Stamina, 20 Spirit * Leather Legs, 126 Armor, 10 Intellect, 24 Spirit * Two-Hand Polearm, 42.8 DPS, 99-149 Damage, Chance on hit: Delivers a fatal wound for 160 to 180 damage. * Cloth Head, 57 Armor, 24 Intellect, Equip: Increases damage done by Shadow spells and effects by up to 14. Witch Doctor Zum'rah * Cloth Hands, 42 Armor, 10 Stamina, 11 Intellect, 10 Spirit * Two-Hand Staff, 40.9 DPS, 88-133 Damage, 10 Stamina, 10 Intellect, Equip: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 21. Category:Cities Category:Instances Category:Sand Trolls Category:Instance:Zul'Farrak Category:Subzones Category:Zone:Tanaris